The Savior of Olympus and the Hero of Hyrule
by Gold of Termina
Summary: Link is sent by a mysterious force to New York to help in the upcoming war with the Titans. Rated T for mild language.
1. The Beginning

**Another thing I wrote after K-PREP so yeah. This time it's a new story! Legend of Zelda and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Zelda is not a stranger on this account. However Percy Jackson is and I'm writing about him because I've seen so many great fanfics crossing these two worlds together so I wanted to try my hand at it. There'll also be references to other games and possibly some animes. So without any further ado, The Savior of Olympus and the Hero of Hyrule. **

**No one's POV**

Link, Hero of Time, Savior of Hyrule, and bearer of the Triforce of Courage. You have battled long and hard, faced many great evils, made many friends, and traversed time itself. You are now needed in another land, far from your own. You may not see Hyrule for a long time, or ever again, so you have twenty-four hours to say goodbye and pack for a long, hard, fight. You will be entering a future war zone so tread lightly. Good luck, hero.

**Link's POV**

_"Man that was a strange dream. I should still heed what it said though, because if it's true, I have a day to say goodbye and stock up on potions, arrows, bombs, rupees, and Deku nuts. My first stop should be the castle so I can tell Zelda. Then I should tell the sages and Malon. Then I'll go to Kakariko and stock up on potion._" I put on my green Kokiri Tunic and soft leather Kokiri Boots. I buckled my belt around my waist and put my sword and shield on my back. I walked out of my new home in Castle Town and headed to the newly rebuilt castle. I passed the guards and did the mandatory procedures and such, then went to go speak to Zelda. She was in her room, which consisted of a queen size bed with a canopy over it, silk sheets and overly fancy things for my tastes. I told her what happened and she said "I'll inform the sages and the goddesses, you go and stock up on whatever you need." I tell her I will and head off to do that. By the time I finished, I had little time so I called Epona and rode to Lon Lon Ranch. I explained to Malon I won't be around for a while. I also asked her to take care of Epona for me. We said our goodbyes and I ran to the castle.

I had a few hours left to see Zelda and say goodbye. Before I got to the castle though, I saw a bright flash of light and felt like I was falling. I passed out shortly afterwards.

**Percy's POV**

I had just gotten back to Camp Half-Blood after my trip to the Sea of Monsters. I was walking up the hill when I noticed a guy in a green skirt laying face-down in the grass. I ran into camp and to the big house to get Chiron. "Chiron! There's a guy outside the camp! He looks like he may need help! Come on!" He looked at me with a troubled look and told me to lead him to the guy. When we got there Chiron ran ahead of me to check his vitals. The guy was alive at least. Now that I could look at his face, he looked about 17 or so, he was pretty muscular with golden blonde hair, he had what looked like a belt across his chest, a sword and shield strapped to his back, and gloves that went up his forearms with what looked like gold on them. We were about to carry him to the infirmary when he got up! He shook his head and adjusted his weapons and his belt. He looked at us and said "Who are you?"

**Link's POV**

"Who are you?" I asked the two standing near me. They turn to face me and I see one is a boy of about 13 with disheveled black hair, he wore blue, thick material pants and an orange tunic that looked a bit short. The other one is an old man who looks wise beyond his years, he was in a chair that had wheels connected to it. Their ears were rounded, much like Ganondorf. However they didn't have the aura of evil around them so I felt it was safe to trust them. They just stared at me. I asked again and the older one replied, "Sorry for our rudeness, it's just you were just lying there with the faintest heartbeat and now you're moving as if it was nothing." I look around and see where I had just been laying. The younger one said "Who are you? I think you owe us that much at least." I begin to answer his question when the older man says "Percy don't be rude, he is our guest. Why don't we chat over hot chocolate?" The younger one, who I now knew as Percy, slapped his forehead, but agreed.

The older man gestured for me to follow him and I did. After he got past a pine tree, he stopped and looked like he was about to say something until I passed the tree as well. He looked dumbfounded but directed me to a big blue building. We got to the large building and I was directed inside where the older man told us to sit and he left the room. Percy looked at me with a pissed look. I was about to ask him about it when the old man came back with several mugs of a dark brown liquid. He handed to me and the smell was indescribable. I took a sip of the liquid and it was delectable. It was smooth and warm. (You all know how hot chocolate is.) I chugged it down in one swig, and I saw out of corner of my eye, Percy's jaw dropped. I set the mug down and thanked the old man with a "Thank you sir." He told me to call him Chiron. He stood out of his chair for the first time. His bottom half changed from a human to a horse. I saw this and I drew my sword, thinking he was a monster. Percy pulled out a small metal rod and pulled off a piece of it and as he did so it transformed into a blade that was a little shorter than the Master Sword with a design in the blade that looked like flames. The blade itself was a bronze color and shone with an unearthly light. the man/horse said , "If you two are going to fight, at least take it to the arena." Percy looked at me with disgust then grabbed my arm and tried to drag me away. My shield was enough to keep him from doing so. He looked at me again then said, "Gods are you that dense? Come on, we're settling this now." I eyed him with suspicion but followed him anyway. He led me to a building that I assumed was the arena. There were a few kids around it shooting bow and slashing bronze swords at armored soliders. They all showed tremendous sword fighting abilities. none on par with mine or even Zelda's. He said "Listen, I don't want you to hold back, I want to see your full power." I shrugged as I sheathed the Master Sword and drew the Biggoron Sword. I put on the blue tunic I got from Koholint to help defend me. Our match started and he rushed towards me with a thrust, I hopped to the side and spun around with a light blue aura surrounding my sword, hitting him in the gut. It cut his shirt but didn't damage him much. I used Din's Fire to hit him again following it with a Farore's Wind to teleport behind him and hit him with an Ice Arrow. After thawing out, he fell in defeat.

The kids saw our fight and looked amazed. I assumed that Percy must have been one of their best fighters from the looks on their face. I carried him back to Chiron and explained what happened. He said, "Well, you must be a demigod for you to have power like that. The only problem is which god is you're parent. Just then there was a light above me, Chiron said, "Well, I guess your parent explains your strength in battle but I just can't understand how it's possible for that to happen. Your parent is,

**Ha I left y'all with a cliffhanger for the first chapter. Can you guess who Link's godly parent is? Hint: It's not original for this kind of crossover, however there is a twist with it. See if you can guess in the reviews. So until next time, This is GoldofTermina signing out.**


	2. Link's Parents

**Hey guys and girls, forgive if this is late because I'm on vacation in Florida for a week so yeah... but anyways, in this chapter Link's godly parent will be revealed. One of you already know who it is because I disclosed it to them and them alone. You might be confused on how Link counts as a demigod with his heritage (hint hint) but I'll explain how it works later. So now without further ado, The Savior of Olympus and the Hero of Hyrule.**

**Link's POV**

Chiron began "Your parent is, Artemis, however, there is a second symbol behind the silver bow that represents Artemis, it appears to be a triangle with four smaller triangles inside it, and the fourth being lit up white. I don't see how you could be a child of Artemis though, she is a goddess who has sworn to never marry or have children in the "normal" sense. Would you know what the second symbol is?" I thought for a second before feeling stupid for not noticing this sooner. The second symbol was the Triforce, but the white in the center was new to me. I used my Triforce of Courage to contact Farore and asked her, "Do you know what a Triforce with the center part filled in with white means?" I knew from her reaction it was bad. She said, "No, it can't be him. There's no fucking way it's him." right there I knew I was screwed. When the goddess of courage was scared, you knew you should be scared too. I informed Chiron of my conversation with Farore, I then asked her to speak to her sisters and see if one of them would tell me. A few hours later, the symbol long disappeared from above my head, Nayru contacted me and said, "Hero, that symbol was the mark of a creation of ours named the Fierce Deity. He is a vicious fighting force who nearly defeated Din, Farore, and myself. He is nearly unstoppable and his power has traumatized Farore. If you inherited even a fourth of his power, you could easily defeat Din." With that information, I freaked the fuck out. Suddenly the power level in the room was far over 9,000. **(Sorry but I couldn't resist.)** I turned and saw a woman with blonde hair wearing a starling silver dress and holding a silver longbow. Beside her was a man who was about 7'11 and wore a white tunic with a chest plate made of leather with a gold trim of a moon on one side of his chest, and a triangle on the other side of his chest. On his back was a huge ass sword that was almost as tall as him, the blade was in a double helix shape. His face was painted and his eyes were pure white. His hair silver and his hat matched.

**Fierce Deity's POV**

My son stood before me, his face nearly mirroring my own, however his hair and skills with his ranged weapons came from his mother. He was what was referred to as a Maharthi, a weapons master. He was a hero, he had defeated the king of evil and saved his homeworld. Unlike what I was able to do. I look upon him with joy and say, "_My boy, you have made your old man of a father proud. I'd like you to have this to enhance your strength further._ He looked puzzled as I handed him my blade, the Double Helix Sword. He accepted as it shrunk to fit his body type. His mother however, didn't seem too happy to see either of us.

**Artemis' POV**

The biggest mistakes I'd ever made, were both sitting in front of me. The man who had sired the boy standing near the trainer of heroes. The boy's father handed him a gigantic sword and whispered something to him. The boy's father then said, "Good seeing you for the first time since this happened, beautiful." I scoffed in disgust and turned to face my son. I told him "Listen, you've only been claimed by me because you need a Greek god or goddesses to have claimed you in order to take a quest, which you will be embarking on soon." With that I revealed my true form and disappeared.

**So how was it? Love it, hate it, whatever. I was planning to reveal the main pairing as well as a few ideas I borrowed from some other authors. But until next time, this is GoldofTermina signing off.**


	3. Return of Nightshade

_**Welcome my faithful readers! I hope you've enjoyed your time recently. I'm just getting back to Kentucky. (My home state) I'm getting back into writing because of my vacation. My brain getting back to my writing and such. But I would like to acknowledge reviewer**__**hughmann in his review. He was able to get past the borders since the Deity isn't considered a Greek god so technically Link is a Greek demigod. I'd also like to acknowledge reviewer **__**Sparkypony9 in his/her (sorry I can't really tell and you know what they say about assuming) review. I had more planned but my Chromebook died and lost it. **__**Onward though, if you have an idea or O.C. you would like in this story, PM me or hit me up on Facebook at Gold Terminus (My O.C.'s full name). Without further ado The Savior of Olympus and the Hero of Hyrule.**_

**Chiron's POV**

The goddess told something to her son and then she revealed her true form to her son and myself. I knew to look away however, Link, to my knowledge, did not. I looked away and after the light faded looked where Link had been standing and to my amazement, he was still standing there. He was surrounded by a blue crystal.

**Link's POV**

My own mother just told me that if I wasn't needed for some big quest she wouldn't have even acknowledged my existence. I dropped my Nayru's Love and collapsed to the wooden floor. My sword and shield heavy on my back. I heard Chiron approach me so I looked up. He held out a hand to help me up. I accepted his hand and once I was on my feet again, he told me to find the cabin marked number 8. I walked around the camp and took in the scenery. I passed a pit of sand with small, interwoven ropes between two metal rods. I also crossed a small river and saw the arena I battled Percy in. I found the cabin I was instructed to go to. Inside it was very empty. There were a few beds, a bathroom, and that was about it. I found a bed that seemed like it was unused and unbuckled my sword from my back. I set it by my bed and laid down face first into the pillow. The tears began to flow as I fell. My mother didn't even want me. I almost started to sob loudly when I heard the sound of fabric against stone. I shot up and drew my bow, an arrow drawn and charged with ice magic. I said "Show yourself, I know you're there!" I heard whatever it was drop to the ground and approach me. As it entered the light I realized it was a girl. She seemed about 14 with black hair, tanned skin, and she wore white clothes. In her hand was a silver bow and in her back was a quiver full of silver arrows. She too had an arrow drawn. We stood there, bows drawn and aimed at one another. If either of us looked away, the other would release their arrow. I held strong as I could see she was getting tired. She finally released her arrow, and at point blank range it should have hit me square in my chest. However, I shot my ice arrow at the last second. It knocked the oncoming arrow away and fell short of the girl by an inch, freezing the floor beneath her causing her to unceremoniously fall to the floor. I chuckled then helped her up, not being fazed by the lack of traction. She slapped my hand away attempted to stand on her own. After several failed attempts I offered her my hand once more. She took it and stood up slowly. the ice thawed and she said, "Who art thou? What business do you have in Lady Artemis' cabin? **ë**" She spoke in an older language. I replied in a mocking tone "I am Lady Artemis' son. Might I ask you what your business in my mother's cabin is?" She seemed pissed at my mocking tone but said, "There is no way you could be Lady Artemis' son, she swore off men and her huntresses have done the same, I am one of her former attendants." At the word 'former' I become interested as to why she was no longer an attendant to my mother. I ask "Why 'former' attendant?" She explains how she died fighting her father, a titan called Atlas. I mentally make a note to beat the shit out of this Atlas for hurting a beautiful young lad- I mean his daughter. "Where did that come from?" I think. "What's your name miss former attendant?" She waits for a moment before saying "Zoë Nightshade. Yours?" I told her my name was Link.

**Zo****ë****'s ****POV**

"My name's Link." he replied. He was actually pretty handsome wait where did that come from? HIs archery skills were outstanding, he not only knocked my arrow out of the air, he also took me down with a single arrow. I'd get him back for that eventually. I saw a sword and a shield laying beside the bed that I had occupied when I was a huntress. "Why are there weapons next to that bed?" He looks behind him and says "Those are mine, they're my main form of defense. I recently beat that kid Percy using them." Wait, he beat that spawn of Poseidon? He says it so casually as well. As if he beat him multiple times. I say "Why do you speak so casually about a strong opponent like Percy? He defeated the Neman Lion, with the help of myself." He seemed puzzled for a moment but said shortly afterward, "I've defeated many stronger opponents than that boy." He's fought stronger opponents than Percy? There are many stronger, however he said "Much stronger" Percy has defeated the Titan Lord and several of Gaea's giants. He even traveled through Tartarus with Annabeth. He's one of the strongest men I'd met. He must be strong. I'd need to have a true battle with him sometime.

_**So how did you like it? I just couldn't find a good place to end the chapter so I ended it there. Also, I made **__**Zoë have a bullshit miraculous revival! Because You only live as many times you get a one up. The video game version of YOLO. But yeah, hit me up on Facebook at Gold Terminus or PM me with any ideas you have or OCs you want in the story. But until then, this is Goldoftermina signing off.**_


End file.
